degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 328: Hard Out Here
Main Plot: Trey (Trina and Katie are doing their makeup in the mirror while Brianna is on the internet) Katie: You do a cat eye so much better than I do. Trina: Years of practice. (Brianna rolls her eyes) Katie: Did you get the Facebook invite to that party, Bri? Brianna: Who uses Facebook? Katie: People still do. See if you got it. (Brianna logs onto Facebook and has tons of notifications) Brianna: Wow, I haven’t been on here in literally forever. So many friend requests! (Brianna goes through her notifications and sees pictures of her, Katie, and Trey at the Thanksgiving party) Brianna: Wow…look at us. (Katie and Trina go over and look at the picture) Trina: Wow…me as a dude… Katie: Haven’t seen you look like that in a while…come on, let’s get to class before we’re late. (Brianna closes her laptop and they all grab their stuff and leave, but then Trina comes back in and shuts the door quietly) Trina: Who cares if I’m late… (She goes to the computer and opens it up again, seeing her as Trey and smiling as tears form in the corners of her eyes) Trina: I’ve missed you, bud. Good to see you again… (Brianna looks in the room from the crack in the door and sees Trina crying) Brianna: She remembers… (Brianna takes off while Trina closes the laptop and wipes her eyes, going to class) Intro Sub Plot: Brittany (Brittany is on her bed and counting a stack of money) Brittany: 220, 225, 245, 250…fifty bucks away…then I’ll never have to deal with that creep again… (Someone knocks on the door and opens it up, her mother comes in and sees the money) Mrs. Brith: Damn, girl! Where’d you get all that cash? Brittany: I’ve been saving for a while. Mrs. Brith: College, I hope. Brittany: You know it. Mrs. Brith: I’m almost ready, be in the car in five so you’re not late for school. Brittany: Will do, mom. (Her mom leaves and Brittany puts the money in an envelope made out to Bernard. She gets a text from Jarrod “hrs tonight: 4-7 $75”) Brittany: Perfect…finally this mess is over. (She grabs her bag and smiles, going out to the car) Third Plot: Caylee (Caylee and Shawn are in his classroom before school making out) Shawn: Why are you so good at this? Caylee: I’ve had a lot of practice. (Shawn stops and gives her a weird look) Shawn: Seriously? Caylee: Not at all. (They both laugh and continue to kiss) Shawn: We’d better stop before someone comes in. Caylee: Yeah. (Caylee goes over to a desk and sits on it, looking glum) Shawn: Is something wrong, babe? You’ve been acting…down a lot lately. Caylee: I’m just missing my best friend. Shawn: She’ll be out of rehab soon enough, and then she’ll be better than ever. Caylee: Yeah, I know. Shawn: Hey, remember when I said I wanted to take you out? Caylee: Yeah? Is that…a thing? Shawn: It is a thing. I’m taking you to this fancy restaurant downtown tonight. Caylee: Tonight? Fancy, huh? Shawn: Indeed. And I got this for you. (He hands her a short blonde wig) Caylee: What is this for? Shawn: I don’t want to have to sit in the dark corner of the restaurant, so now if someone we know is there, they won’t recognize you. And we can feel like a real couple for once. (Caylee throws the wig over her own hair and they both laugh) Caylee: How do I look? Shawn: I think it’s the new spring trend if you ask me. (They kiss again and Caylee puts the wig in her bag) Caylee: I can’t wait. Shawn: I’ll pick you up at 6. (Caylee winks and leaves the class, smiling uncontrollably when she goes into the hallway) Main Plot: Trey (Brianna is on the phone and someone picks up) Tori: Brianna, is everything okay? Brianna: Very okay! Like totally okay! Tori: What’s going on? Brianna: Trina remembers that she was Trey at one point, and misses it. Tori: How do you know? Did he tell you? Brianna: No, I saw her looking at a picture from Thanksgiving and crying saying she missed him. Tori: Oh my god, that’s awesome. Hopefully now he can go back to normal. Brianna: She’s not going to do it on her own. We need you here to help. Tori: Bri, I’m not sure that’s a good idea. Brianna: Why not? If anyone can get him back, it’ll be you. Tori: Because I already tried! And it didn’t work. That took so much out of me…: I’m tired of loving someone that doesn’t exist anymore...I don’t want to get my hopes up. Brianna: But now we have a real chance of getting him back, Tor. Tori: I mean… Brianna: I can call Tim here too, that way you won’t have to do it alone. Tori: Fine…but just for one day. And if it doesn’t work, this is the last time I bother trying. Brianna: Perfect! I’ll call Tim. Time to get our friend back. Tori: This better work. (Tori hangs up and Brianna squeals in excitement and calls Tim) Sub Plot: Brittany (Brittany is at her locker and Blake and Brendan pass by) Brendan: Saw you working at the club last week. You’re pretty fucking hot. Brittany: Sorry boys, school Brittany doesn’t flirt with strangers. Come by tonight, I’ll be there. (She winks and they both smile) Chloe: That’s disgusting. Brittany: What? It gets me tips. Chloe: I can’t believe you’re still working there. Brittany: I thought we agreed to agree to disagree and not talk about it anymore. Chloe: I just thought it’d be over by now. You don’t actually like working there, do you? This isn’t going to be a permanent thing? Brittany: I do like working there…I feel…confident when I’m on stage. They’re all cheering for me and they’re all watching me. They think I’m pretty. Chloe: Or they just want to see your tits. If people ever find out you work there, like adults, you’re dead. That’s so illegal. Brittany: Jarrod will get in trouble for hiring me, nothing bad can happen to me except getting fired. Chloe: Keep thinking that. (Chloe walks away and Brittany shrugs it off and rolls her eyes) Main Plot: Trey (Trina and Caylee are walking on campus together) Caylee: Let’s just say I have a date tonight. So I have to get out of here and get ready. Trina: Good luck! (Tori and Tim walk up to them) Caylee: What are you guys doing here? Trina: Yeah, what are you guys doing here? Tori: We have to talk, Trey. Trina: It’s Trina, Tori. Caylee: I’m just gonna get out of here. (Caylee leaves and Trina looks confused) Tori: Cut the shit, Trey. You remember everything. Trina: What makes you think that? Tim: Because Brianna saw you crying over the pictures of you from the party. (Trina looks upset and slowly sits down on a bench) Trina: You’re right. My memory came back about a month ago. I remember why I was Trey, getting sent to the asylum, Tim living with me, loving you, Tori. Tori: Then…why are you still Trina? Trina: Because…it makes my parents happy. Tim: Since when do you care about what your parents think? The Trey I know doesn’t and he has to be in there somewhere! Trina: To be honest, I’ve been…a mess lately. Thinking about leaving the country, maybe going to somewhere in Europe and starting over as Trey. Tori: Why leave when you can just do it here! We’ll talk to your parents, we’ll help you through this, Trey! Trina: It feels great being called that… Tim: Then make the change. Be who you really are. Trey: I am. I’m Trey Nitt. I’m an FTM transgender, and I’m never going to be Trina again. (Katie and Brianna walk up to them) Katie: How’s the conversation going? Trey: Let’s just say I need to change into some guys’ clothes ASAP. (Tori reaches into her bag and pulls out some of his old clothes) Tori: I…brought these. You left them at my apartment a while back… (Trey picks them up and hugs her) Trey: I’m so sorry I put you through all of this. Tori: It’s okay… Tim: So…road trip? Trey: Where? Tim: To your parents’ house. Trey: Road trip it is! (The five of them cheer and hug as they take off) Third Plot: Caylee (Caylee pulls out her blood sugar kit and pricks her finger) Julia: There’s Mr. Eye Candy. Caylee: It’s Eichler, and shoot! (She quickly hides her diabetes equipment as he passes by and smiles at her) Julia: What are you doing? Caylee: He uh…doesn’t need to see that. Julia: You’re in a relationship with him and he still doesn’t know about your diabetes? You can’t just keep it from him forever. Caylee: I’m not it’s just…not something I really want to talk about with my boyfriend. Julia: It’s not a big deal, Caylee. Caylee: I know I just…don’t want him to judge me for it. He makes me feel like the prettiest girl in the world. I don’t want him to see me as…fat. Julia: You’re not fat! Caylee: I know, but the stigma behind diabetes is that you have to be fat to have it. And I don’t want him to see me as…unattractive. Julia: I’m sure he won’t. And if he does…then you deserve better. Caylee: I’m just…not comfortable with telling him just yet. Julia: Well, you can’t wait forever. Caylee: I wish I could. (She pulls out the equipment again and takes her blood sugar) Caylee: Hm, I’m pretty high. Wonder why. Julia: Maybe because you’ve got butterflies from making out with Mr. Eye Candy. Caylee: Eichler. (Julia laughs and Caylee puts her stuff away, watching him talk to another teacher) Sub Plot: Brittany (Brittany walks into work and sees Kara) Kara: Look who’s here. (They hug and go into the back) Kara: Are we finally going to do that dance we’ve been planning for weeks? Brittany: Can we? It’ll be intense. Kara: We’re gonna blow the roof off of this place! (Jarrod walks up to them) Jarrod: Britt, can I pull you aside for a second? (She goes off with him) Jarrod: I have a special job for you tonight. Brittany: I’m not dancing? Jarrod: No. It’ll make you a lot more money… Brittany: What is it? Jarrod: I just want you to keep an open mind when I tell you, alright? Brittany: Cut the suspense, just tell me what it is already! Jarrod: I have a gentleman…who has some services that need to be done. Brittany: English, Jarrod. Jarrod: This guy is paying you $300 to basically…do whatever he says. Brittany: Wait, wait, wait. Like…prostitution? Jarrod: More like an escort. Brittany: As if! Jarrod: And at the end of the night…you might have to suck him off. Brittany: You want me to do what? Jarrod: Britt, come on. You already show your tits off every night, this isn’t much different. Brittany: Yes, this is different! I normally don’t suck old hairy guys’ dicks. Jarrod: He’s not old and he’s not hairy. He’s a good-looking 35 year old. Brittany: Jarrod, I can’t believe what you’re asking me to do. I don’t want to be a whore! Jarrod: You strip for money and had your nudes leaked. You already are, just do it! (Jarrod pats her on the back and points to a room) Jarrod: When he arrives, you’ll do all of your business in there. Brittany: I always wondered what was in that room… Jarrod: Well, now you know. Have fun! (Brittany rolls her eyes and is approached by Kara) Brittany: I don’t know if I can do this. I’m barely 16. Kara: Yeah, well this guy thinks you’re 19, so just act older. Brittany: I guess… Kara: Every job has its benefits. And every job has it’s negatives. If this is the one negative, can you really complain? Brittany: You’ve done this too? Kara: A few times, yeah. Jarrod doesn’t want us doing it too much because then we’ll have a ton of customers and he doesn’t have enough girls to suck that many dicks. Brittany: Jesus…I can’t believe I’m doing this. Kara: Just try to have fun with it. Hopefully he’ll be hot, at least. (Brittany sits down and takes a deep breath) Main Plot: Trey (Tori, Tim, Katie, and Brianna are all leaning against the car and look like they’re waiting for something) Trey: Okay, I’m done. (Trey opens the car door and gets out, dressed in his old clothes again) Tim: Wow, I missed this. Tori: So did I… (Tim fixes his tie and pats his back) Trey: Am I really going to do this? Katie: You got this! Trey: I can’t go in alone… (Trey glances at Tori who steps up) Tori: I’ll come with you… (She takes his hand and they walk up the driveway of Trey’s house) Brianna: They’re meant to be, I swear. (Trey knocks on the door and his mother answers) Mrs. Nitt: Trey, what are you doing here? And what are you wearing? Trey: We have to talk, mom. Mrs. Nitt: No. You can’t just bring my daughter back to me and then take her away again. Trey: I’m not, because your son is standing right in front of you. Mrs. Nitt: How could you do this to me? Trey: No, how could you do what you did to me? Try to cover up the fact that I was trans after I lost my memory? That was pretty low, mom. (His dad comes up to the door) Mr. Nitt: What’s going on out here? Mrs. Nitt: She thinks she’s a boy again. Mr. Nitt: Trina, stop this nonsense right now! I’ve had enough of it! Trey: I just want to be happy, sorry you guys can’t accept that. This is who I am. You can either deal with it, or not. It doesn’t matter to me. Mrs. Nitt: I can’t believe this… Mr. Nitt: Trina- Trey: My name is Trey! Call me that or call me nothing. Got it? I want all of my clothes back. And not my girl ones. Mr. Nitt: We threw them away. Trey: Of course you did. Well, looks like I’d better go shopping. If you want to talk, you know where to find me. (He walks away and Tori follows as his parents close the door) Tori: Trey that was- (Trey looks back at Tori and kisses her passionately, she latches onto him and they continue to make out) Tim: Damn. Brianna: Told you. (They stop and smile at each other) Tori: I really missed that… Trey: I did too… (They hug as the others smile in happiness for them) Sub Plot: Brittany (Chloe is at the Hub ordering coffee and sees Zak in the corner table studying) Chloe: Hey, you’re Zak Ule, right? Zak: Yeah, what do you want? Chloe: I need your help. Zak: With what? Chloe: You’re a…cop. Right? (Zak looks alarmed and puts his book down) Zak: Where the hell did you hear that? Chloe: I heard two freshman girls talking about it in the hall. No one else knows, don’t worry. Zak: What do you want? Chloe: Jarrod Keppler, you know him? Zak: Oh, I know him. Chloe: He’s running a strip club under his father’s name. And his strippers are underage, one of them only 16. Zak: Why are you telling me this? Chloe: Because one of the underage strippers is my friend. And she needs to get out of this. And you can help. Zak: I don’t know if I can- Chloe: As a cop, you have to help people. Zak: I’m not a cop, I’m a detective. Chloe: Well, how bad would it look on your record if you knew about an underground strip club that used underage girls and did nothing about it. Zak: Fine! I’ll check it out. Do you know where it’s located? (Chloe smiles and looks satisfied) Chloe: Yes, I do. Third Plot: Caylee (Caylee and Shawn are seated at a fancy table at the restaurant and sit down) Caylee: This is so nice! But where are the menus? Shawn: No need. I ordered us both the seven course meal. Caylee: Seven courses? Shawn, that must be a fortune. Shawn: You’re worth it. (A waiter comes by and hands them big plates of salad) Caylee: Oh, I’m sure this feast is gonna be so many carbs. Shawn: Watching your weight? Caylee: Something like that… Shawn: You look perfect. (Caylee blushes and kisses him) Shawn: So, applied to any colleges yet? Caylee: Only two. Oberlin because of the nursing program, and Brown. Shawn: Ivy League, huh? Caylee: I know it’s a long shot, but why not, right? Where did you go? Shawn: I uh…it’s a funny story. Caylee: Good thing we still have 6 courses ahead of us. Shawn: I uh…took online college while I was…serving time in prison. (Caylee looks shocked and chokes on her water) Caylee: Uh, prison? Shawn: I didn’t kill anybody! My dad was really into drugs and when he was caught with them, he put the blame on me and left the country. Caylee: You’re not the guy I thought you were… Shawn: What do you mean? Caylee: I always just figured your life was…easy. But it wasn’t. I guess it just shows how much I really know about you. Which wasn’t much until now. Shawn: Well, we can change that right now, can’t we? Caylee: We sure can. (She smiles and eats more of her food) Main Plot: Trey (Trey and Tori walk into the Hub and Carly smiles when she sees them) Carly: Thank goodness you’re back. This place has really taken a hit since you’ve left. Tori: Don’t count on me staying, Carly. Can we get two mint mochas though. Carly: On it. (She runs off to make them and Tori and Trey take seats at the counter) Trey: So you’re not staying… Tori: I don’t know what I’m doing, to be honest. Trey: I’d like for you to stay… Tori: What was…what was that kiss back there? Trey: I don’t know. It just felt natural. Tori: This feels natural, just being with you. Trey: You know, I think about you all the time. Tori: Don’t go there, Trey. I can’t do this. Trey: Do what? Tori: Be with you. I love you too much and- Trey: Tori, I love you more than anyone else in this entire world. Please…take me back. I’m in love with you. Tori: I… Trey: You know we’re meant for each other. Carly: If you don’t kiss him, I’ll never forgive you. (Tori laughs and kisses him) Tori: Promise nothing is going to get between us this time. Trey: I promise. Absolutely nothing. Tori: No more concussions, brain injuries- Trey: Paralysis, car crashes, broken bones. None of that. Nothing is going to separate us again. (She smiles and they hug as people in the Hub all start clapping) Tori: Wow, we’ve got quite a fan base, don’t we? Trey: I’m just so glad I have you back. You’re all I need. (They kiss again and both smile) Sub Plot: Brittany (Jarrod walks up to Brittany who is fixing her makeup in the mirror) Jarrod: Our guest has arrived and is in the room. Don’t keep him waiting too long. (Brittany stands up and takes another deep breath) Brittany: You can do this, Britt. Just grow up. Grow up. (She starts going towards the door as Zak is seen coming in through the front wearing his detective uniform) Zak: Can I speak with the manager please? (Brittany walks into the room and shuts the door behind her) Brittany: Hello? Bernard: Brittany! Where’s my money? Brittany: What the fuck are you doing here?! Bernard: Getting my money. I want it now! (Brittany opens the door and Bernard runs after her, trying to stop her from leaving, successfully knocking her away from the door and slapping her across the face) Bernard: Oh no, you don’t. You give me my fucking money! Brittany: I have most of it, I promise! Why are you doing this to me? Bernard: Because it’s what I do! (She kicks him in his groin and manages to get the door open and run out as fast as she can) Zak: Miss, is everything okay? Brittany: A crazy stalker was just in there trying to hurt me! Zak: You go to Clearwater, you’re underage. Were you asked to do sexual favors in that room? Brittany: I…uh…I- Zak: Lying will just make things worse. Brittany: Yes. I work here. Zak: Alright, I’ll catch the guy. Get out of here while you can, don’t be seen by the troop I’ve called here. Brittany: Oh? Thanks. Zak: GO! (Brittany takes off and leaves the club in a rush) Brittany: Holy crap… (She hears sirens and quickly runs off into the darkness) Third Plot: Caylee (The waiter put chocolate cake on their table and Caylee looks worried) Shawn: This looks amazing! Caylee: I’m stuffed, wow. Shawn: Oh, come on. At least try it. (He holds out a fork with a bite of the cake on it for Caylee to eat and she hesitantly does so) Shawn: Caylee, are you okay? You look exhausted. Caylee: I’m fine, I just have to use the bathroom. Shawn: Again, you just went ten minutes ago! What is wrong with you? Caylee: Sorry, I just- (She stands up and quickly falls to the ground, fainting) Shawn: Oh my god! She’s fainted! (He checks her pulse and quickly takes off her half-fallen off wig as people come over to help) Shawn: She’s breathing, I think she just passed out. (Caylee is seen being taken out on a stretcher into an ambulance as Shawn stands by) Shawn: What the hell is wrong with her? (He looks confused as the ambulance takes off) Main Plot: Trey (Tori and Trey are packing things from Tori’s apartment into her car with Katie and Brianna as Tim, Liam, Isaac, and Julia walk up to them) Julia: Why’d you call us here, guys? Trey: We uh, have some news for you. Liam: You’re Trey again! (Liam runs up and hugs him as Isaac and Julia look happy) Trey: I am. And me and Tori are back together. Tori: And…we decided to get an apartment in Tallahassee together near his college. I can get another barista job and we can get away from his parents for a while. Isaac: So you guys won’t be back for a while? Tim: You will be back eventually, right? Trey: We don’t know. This town has a lot of bad memories. Julia: So this is goodbye? Tori: You guys can visit whenever you want! It’s only like 3 hours away. Isaac: This sucks. Seems like everyone is leaving this town. Trey: This is what needs to happen to us. But we wanted to say goodbye before we took off. I hope this isn’t the last goodbye, though. Tim: It better not be. Liam: Well, we’re happy for you. (They all start saying goodbye and Trey pulls Tim aside) Trey: Thank you…for everything. I know this isn’t goodbye for us. You’re my best friend, and I’ll always have a place in my life for you. Tim: Right back at you, man. (They hug tightly) Tim: I’m just glad to have you back. Trey: It’s good to be back. And there’s always a bed in our apartment for you, man. Tim: This is see you soon, not goodbye. And I better be the best man when you and Tori get hitched. Trey: I wouldn’t have it any other way. (They both smile at each other) Tori: Come on, boys. We have to get back before you have school tomorrow! (They head back and Trey gets in the passenger seat next to Tori while Katie and Brianna get in the backseat) Brianna: It was nice meeting you guys! And you still have my number, right Tim? Tim: I won’t lose it. (She winks at him as they all wave goodbye and Tori drives off. Trey puts his hand on Tori’s) Trey: We’re about to be really really happy. Tori: I think we deserve it… Third Plot: Caylee (Caylee is sitting in a hospital bed with her dad) Mr. Daniels: Caylee, you almost went into a diabetic coma, what were you thinking?! Caylee: I’m sorry, dad! I wasn’t. (She sees Shawn in the hallway) Caylee: Can you get me some water from the vending machine, please? Mr. Daniels: Of course. (He walks out and when he’s out of sight, Shawn comes in) Shawn: Maybe wanna explain to me what happened and why you fainted and become unresponsive on our date? Caylee: I’m sorry, I’m so embarrassed. Shawn: Don’t be, I just want to know what’s wrong. Caylee: I’m a diabetic. And I didn’t want you to know because I didn’t want you to look at me differently because of it. Shawn: Differently how? Caylee: You know…like think I’m fat. Shawn: You’re gorgeous, Caylee. I don’t give a rat’s ass if you’re diabetic. That means nothing. But I do care that you take care of yourself. Caylee: Yeah, that seven course meal was just a tad too much. Shawn: Jesus, now I feel awful. Caylee: Don’t. You had no idea. Shawn: I guess we both learned something about each other tonight. Caylee: Consider it a learning experience. Shawn: You’re going to be okay, right? Caylee: Yeah, they just have to balance my insulin and get my sugar down and I’ll be out. Shawn: Good. Caylee: You should get out of here. It’s getting late and I don’t want you losing sleep because of me. Plus, my dad will be back any second. Shawn: I’ll see you tomorrow. (He kisses her and leaves and Caylee smiles as her dad comes back in) Mr. Daniels: Here’s the water. How are you feeling? Caylee: Great, actually. (Caylee smiles as she watches Shawn leave) Sub Plot: Brittany (Brittany gets into her house and gets a call from Zak) Brittany: Hey…how’d you get my number? Zak: Your friend Chloe gave it to me. You know she probably saved your life. That guy you were in the room with was armed with a loaded gun. Brittany: Oh my god…so he’s- Zak: In custody. But I didn’t mention your name or anything, I just said the witness left before they could be identified. But if he says your name, I can’t help it if you get called down for questioning. Brittany: Why are you letting me get out of this? Zak: Let’s just say your friend is also a great blackmailer and has some dirt on me. Brittany: Of course she does. Zak: Whoever that guy was, you won’t have to worry about him again. I’ll keep you posted if anything else happens. Brittany: Thanks… (She hangs up and calls Chloe) Brittany: You saved my life. Chloe: What happened? Brittany: Too much to explain. I just wanted to say thanks. I think I’m going to put my slut days on hold for a while. Chloe: So no stripping? Brittany: No stripping. Chloe: And no nudes? Brittany: No nudes. Chloe: How are you going to pay off that guy, though? Brittany: Let’s just say I won’t have to worry about him anymore. Chloe; What are you going to do with all that money from stripping you got? Brittany: I’m going to make a smart decision for once and put it in my college fund. Chloe: I’m proud of you. Are you sure I’m talking to Brittany Brith? Brittany: I’m sure. I have to go, but I’ll see you tomorrow. Chloe: I’m glad everything worked out. (Brittany hangs up and gets the envelope out of her room) Brittany: I hope I never have to hear this name again… (She puts the envelope in the shredder and looks happy) Main Plot: Trey (Trey, Tori, Katie, and Brianna are sitting around a fire) Katie: I’m glad the springtime is almost here. I was getting so annoyed with the cold. Tori: Did you get all of it, Trey? Trey: Every last piece. Tori: Perfect. (Trey is holding a pile of his girl clothes and accessories) Trey: This time, everything is going to be gone for good… (He throws it all in the fire and everyone claps) Brianna: You better not have accidentally taken anything of mine. Tori: We have to go shopping and get you some more clothes, babe. Trey: Really? I thought this outfit was so good, I should wear it forever. Katie: Please don’t. (They all sit and stare at the fire) Brianna: Looks like you get a happily ever after after all. Tori: I was getting worried there. But you’re all I need for my happy ending. (Trey kisses her and they both smile) Trey: Don’t jinx it you guys. Who knows what will happen in the future. But this moment is perfect and I’m with the girl I love…so that’s all that matters right now. (Tori leans her head on Trey’s shoulder and they all continue to watch the fire and Trey’s old clothes burn) 'NEXT WEEK' Micah: Are those boobs? Candace: And I thought I was trashy. IT’S Alicia: Art show? Didn’t your band turn out badly enough? Danielle: I need to impress my dad! He’s the only one who can get my mom to dump that douche! (Danielle is freaking out as paint as everywhere) Danielle: WHO THE HELL DID THIS! ALL Brendan: If this gets out, we all go down. Micah: Unless we can pin it on someone else. Ethan: How many times are you going to ruin my life? OUT Julia: I’m not gonna rob a bank like my mother. Kat: I heard there’s some other options for cash going around Clearwater High. (Julia is taking a picture of her boobs) WAR Liam: I thought you had more self-respect than this. Peyton: Your dad doesn’t give two shits about you! (Danielle pushes Peyton over) (Ethan and Micah are about to fight) NEW EPISODE “INTERNET KILLED THE VIDEO STAR” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts